Love hurts sometimes
by cam.98
Summary: What would have happened if Haruhi had kept her hair, wore a skirt to school, and was in love a certain know-it-all? What if said know-it-all had the same feelings? Other surprises will surface, too. Read to find these hidden "Easter Eggs" ! BTW: I am a horrible summary writer... just fyi... :D Rated T: just in case...
1. We have a Guest

**I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB, BUT I WISH I DID...**

**FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOYED. I WILL BE WRITING MORE SOON!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Haruhi POV**

As I walked down the corridor, I saw an abandon music room. Clutching my skirt in one hand and my books in the other, I quickened my pace. I really did want to study but the libraries were really loud.

"Well, at least I can find some peace and quiet, even if it is a music room," I chuckled to myself. "How ironic."

When I opened the door, I was instantly hit with rose petals. I was so enthralled with them that I lost my footing and fell on my butt and my long brown hair fell out of my ponytail. When I looked up, I saw the famous Host Club I had been hearing about during lunch. Just a bunch of guys entertaining girls.

_ How… What's the word? Oh yeah, obnoxious._

"Well, well. We have a visitor. Welcome to the Host Club, where all of your dreams come true, princess," said a rather blonde looking fellow. He was sitting on what looked to be a thrown. _So that is Suoh Tamaki, the king._

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe you know this girl," said a black haired boy, who wore glasses and had a black-book. It looked like he was writing important stuff down.

_ "He is probably just doodling cats with squiggly lines. That must be Ootori Kyouya. A lot handsomer than I imagined," _I noted.

"She is not really outgoing so we don't know much about her. But we do know that she likes working ahead on homework," a pair of identical twins said in unison, while giving me devilish smirks.

_"Hitachiin brothers. Great…"_

I began to become a tomato, but then stopped myself. "Hey, you do know that I am right here? And there is nothing wrong with working ahead," I semi-pouted, with my arms crossed and giving them a stubborn look.

"Men, this is Fujioka Haruhi, she is a first year. She has an impeccable grade history, and got accepted to OuranAcademy on a scholarship. You must be an audacious commoner to have applied for such an elite school. Even with the best janitorial staff, I still do believe that it is not sanitary to sit on the floor." Kyouya stated as he looked down to his black-book, writing something "important".

I suddenly got to my feet, so fast that my glasses came off. When I reached down to pick them up, I saw two hands appear over my glasses. They then quickly swipe them away. I stood there confused for a moment, and then realized what had happened.

"Hey give those back! They are my only pairs!" I said while jumping up and down, trying to reach my glasses that were held above my head by the Hitachiin brothers.

_ "Geez! Why did I have to be so short?"_ I wondered to myself.

"Wait you're the honors student I heard about?" Tamaki asked. "You are a model image to other poor people!"

As I gave up for my glasses, I faced Tamaki, at least I think I did. "I think you are taking this poor thing a little too far."

"Haru-chan! Wow you must be like a superhero or something, huh?!" said what sounded to be a little boy but was about my height.

_ "That must be Haninozuka Mitsukuni. So Morinozuka Takashi must not be too far behind," I was right._

"No I am not a superhero; I am just an honors student. And who's Haru-chan?" I replied, still blind as can be. I failed as I swiped for my glasses again.

"You, silly. You can call me, Honey and Takashi, Mori. You want some cake?"

"Well I would if I could see. Right now, the world looks like a giant lava lamp." I said while swiping again. Failed.

"No kidding. Wow, everything is all blurry. Here Kaoru, look," said Hikaru.

"Okay, please tell me that they aren't…" I started.

"Yes, Miss. Fujioka. They are wearing your glasses," said a cool voice, who must have been Kyouya, probably still writing in that black-book.

"Well could you help me? Mori? Honey?" I begged.

"Really? I think you look great without glasses, Haru-chan!" said Honey.

"Yeah," muttered Mori.

"Oh you're so cute! So what type of guy are you into?" said Tamaki.

"Huh? What type of..." I asked. I took another swipe for my glasses. "Yes! In your faces! Ha, much better."

I could see the disappointment on their faces. Hikaru looked like I had slapped him and Kaoru just pouted. Now that I could see, I saw that Honey was holding a pink bunny, which was really cute. I looked around and saw a bluish vase.

"Wow that must cost a fortune…"

Tamaki put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you into the silent type, the boy-Lolita, the mischievous type?" he asked while pointing at Mori, then to Honey, and finally to the twins. Then he continued with Kyouya then himself. "The cool type, or are you into a guy like me, the princely type?" He spun me around so fast that I had no time to bring in my arms. In a flash of a second, my arm hit the blue vase, throwing it to the floor, I pushed Tamaki so that I could catch it, but it was too late.


	2. Waiting on the men

**Hey guys!**

**New chapter is finally in. I think this will be a good chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB, sadly...**

**Enjoy!**

** Haruhi's POV**

I froze.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner! We were going to sell that at the next school auction." The Hitachiin twins said. "That vase's starting bid was eight million yen."

"Eight Million Yen!? How many thousand yen is that, how many yen is in a thousand?!" I rambled. "I, I'm going to have to pay you back."

"With what money? If you can't see, you don't even have enough money to buy a school uniform. I guess Kyouya-sempi will just have to throw you in jail!" the twins laughed.

"Ja- jail!? I can't go to jail! It, it wasn't my fault! Please don't send me there!" I sobbed.

"Now, now. Miss Fujioka. I am not going to send you to jail, but you did just break something most valuable. Tamaki, what would you think should be done?" Kyouya asked. He bent down and picked up a piece of the vase.

"Haruhi, haven't you heard the saying, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do"? Since you can't pay us back with money, you'll have to pay with your body. From now on, you'll be the Host Club's waitress." Tamaki said as he suddenly turned serious.

"Waitress?" I pondered the thought.

_ But I already have so much to do. Studying, cleaning, shopping, etc. How am I supposed to keep up with these people?_

"Hey boss! Can we make her wear a uniform?" the twins asked while holding up a sleeveless maid's costume.

"Oh nuh-uh." I darted for the door, but the twin had already caught me by my arms.

"Yes, I think it will make the mood for when we open today." Tamaki replied as he retook his "thrown".

OHHC_OHHC_OHHC_OHHC_OHHC_OHHC_OHHC_OHHC_OHHC_OHHC_ OHHC

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I shivered. Never had I shown my arms in public. I wasn't shy or anything, but I didn't want anyone to know what had happened, though Kyouya-sempi probably already knew. That black-book probably knows more about me than I do. It was going to drive me crazy.

As him he had read my thoughts, Kyouya open the doors to the room I was in. He look a little astonished about my arms, but he soon regained his composure. I almost glided across the room with a jacket in his hand.

"I thought it was a bit chilled today." he quickly handed me the jacket, which I took gratefully. He then spun on his heels and quickly walked away.

I put the jacket on without him leaving my sight. He looked back as he open the door and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I replied.


	3. Skip unless you want a butt

**Umm...**

**Sorry guys! It has been a while and my brother and his friend won't stop bugging me about this so, here you go!**

Q: What did one butt cheek say to the other?

A: "We can stop this crap!"

**This is dedicated to Dylan and Nich...**

**I'm sorry to the rest.**

**~Cameron**


End file.
